You got served
by not-prgnant-thnk-GOD
Summary: yo this has a lot of Genre's, read and review. Has time portals, drugs, vampires, breakdancing.Mauurderers fall into a time portal, see harry as a b-boy.
1. the beggining

"HARRY POTTER GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry Sat up quickly and quickly got dressed and went towards the door, he didn't want to make him angry, and he hasn't seen the limits of his anger yet.

All of a sudden the door was thrust open, which results as Harry being squashed between the wall and the door. The doorknob was digging into Harry's midriff.

"FIRST YOU SLEEP IN AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME! IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO TREAT YOUR UNCLE?" Harry winced as Uncle Vernon grabbed him by his hair and flung him to the wall. Harry already felt warm blood trickling down his back.

The first hit didn't hurt, it never did. Harry took a 15 minute beating and was almost unconscious, but he wouldn't give in, Harry opened his eyes just in time to see his Uncles steel capped shoe hit his kidney.

Darkness was immediate.

Harry woke up to a quiet house. He also woke up to a pain in his chest. 'he must of broken some ribs' Harry thought miserable to himself, too bad that the Order had stopped following him and that he still couldn't use magic out of school.

As Harry tried to get up he fell down the stairs before he realised that he had a broken ankle. Harry limped as best he could to the kitchen where the only person that occupied it was Dudley as he watched celebrity squares and yelled the wrong answers between mouthfuls of sandwiches. Dudley didn't realise that he was there so Harry went to the counter and picked up the note written by Aunt Petunia in her familiar scribble.

_Gone out,_

_Wash and dry dishes, clean house, make dudders lunch, repaint flowerbed, manure flowers, mow the lawn.-Aunt Petunia._

Harry stared at the list and then began his chores, but first he had to go upstairs and clean up the blood that was splattered on the wall. It was about lunch time when he came back from outside, he still had to mow the lawn and make Dudley lunch.

He had just closed the door behind him when Dudley finally looked up.

"You look like hell, Harry" To Harry's surprise there was apology and concern in his voice.

Harry shrugged; he hadn't talked since the beginning of the holidays, which was now 2 weeks.

"Listen Harry I've got money to buy some lunch, just go upstairs and clean yourself up" Dudley said as he got up and Harry was surprised to see that Dudley wasn't being mean to him, so he then went upstairs and took a look in the mirror.

'I don't look that bad' Harry thought miserable, and it was true, Uncle Vernon had done way worse. Harry only had a swollen cheek, a cut on his lip, and a black eye. When Harry took his shirt off to examine the cuts on his body he saw that there were red and purple lashes. They cleared up nicely, when they were left alone for a while.

When he went back downstairs he was surprised to find that the grass had already been mowed. He then went to look for Dudley, who was in the shed, smoking.

"Harry...um...do you want to come in?"

Harry didn't move and instead slowly turned around.

"Harry, I'm sorry" sadness in his voice.

This shocked Harry, and instead of leaving turned back to Dudley. For some strange reason he actually felt connected to him.

"I'm sorry about everything, and I really want to make it up to you, here have a hit of this" Dudley said, sincerity also in his voice, as he handed Harry a cigarette. "Take a long drag in on it and hold it in. Hold it in the back of your throat and then let go. The longer you hold it the faster it will work. It will burn a little at first but you get used to that"

Harry did what Dudley said and had soon forgotten all about the real world. After that they had become the best of friends and between getting beaten by his Uncle, and doing his chores. While his uncle and Auntie were out they went to the gym, smoked pot, and went to parties. They became the unbreakable trio, Piers, Big D and Harry. Harry then began to talk and deal drugs.

When they went to a party Harry met a girl named Sophie, she was an exchange student from America.

"Zup dog, can I have a puff?"

Harry handed her a fag and she took a long breath in, Harry looked at her, most girls would cough if they ever did that.

"Back home I used to smoke all the time"

They soon began to date, and they talked about everything, except what school he went to.

"What are you doing here in London?" Harry asked as he handed her a freshly lit fag.

"Oh" she said as she took it and took a long breath in "I'm here to compete"

"Compete?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of B-boyz and girlz?"

"No, never" Harry said with not a hint of embarrassment. He had grown a lot in the past week.

"Well, tomorrow night I'm inviting Big D, Pierz and You to see me in a battle, and maybe if we all agree on it we might be able to teach you and maybe initiate you into our crew."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ya'll about the same build to be a b-boy"

"Tell the others, and wear some baggy pants, baggy shirt, and some good sneakers"

"Ight"

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"This is the place" Sophie said as she told Dudley to pullover outside a run down factory. As they walked in the first thing that they noticed was an extended boxing ring in the middle of the room.

"Nobody's here yet, so just stay close to the ring, and try not to get lost, I'll be back to get ya'll"

In a matter of minutes the whole place was filling up, and as soon as the place was roaring, they began. The music roared in the speakers and the two crews came out.

_C'mon  
WHOOOO  
  
Hey u kno wat this track honestly dont need no talkin on it.  
Big Tank. let yall know what I'm talking about when I take it to the flo  
Is everybody ready?  
_

Sophie's crew was doing really well. This was dancing as Harry had never seen, and didn't seem possible to do.

_We can take it to the floor  
Tell me wat u wanna do wit me  
We can take it to the floor  
Baby u dont wanna fool wit me_

Then as the end of the song came Sophie cam out and was unleashed. She was doing some high fly moves that made the rest of them look like shit.

_Tip divin, so socializin  
temperatures risin we on the floor we grindin Can u imagin if I put all my time in Girl u be gon my love hit like a lion  
This aint no thing ma I aint jus rhymin and I aint milly vanilly in tha pit of minin Look I jus wanna get wit u  
jus swoop in tha coup wit u  
i dont care ?? Aint tha first dude tryin to floss all his loot  
u been a bad girl I gotta spank ya  
I had a good workout now I gotta thank ya Yeah I told u to get grown  
wit it Wit dat booty u shouldn't end up home wit it Gon get it gon get it  
get it gon Ima squirrel just tryin to get a nut in your world_

"Okay, that's time. Now it's up to you the audience to decide who walks away with 500pounds in the hat"

"Wow! 500 pounds, that's more than we make at dealing for a week"

"Is it Lizards?" he said pointing to the opposite team. Hardly anybody cheered.

"Or Vix crew?" The whole crowd cheered and Harry was also yelling too.

"It seems to me that the money in the hat would go to Vix crew" The roof was raised off. Sophie went up and collected the hat.

Later that night everybody had agreed that they would teach the 3 boyz how to be a b-boy, and 5 weeks were more than enough time, because they didn't have to build their strength up because they were already built.

At around the last week Harry got beaten badly and ran away. So he went to live with Sophie. In the last week he had got bitten by a vampire, and that's when Sophie revealed that she was a vampire. He wasn't upset because now they had shared everything about each other. On their last night together, they did something that they would never forget.

"Ohh.....ohh....."  
  
Sweat poured down her face and back as Sophie finally fell back onto the sheets after a long night of making love.  
  
"That was wonderful," she whispered to Harry as his hands drew away from her body at last. "I...I don't want this to stop. Tell me we're not stopping..."  
  
"We have to," he whispered back. "Can't risk getting to school too late."  
  
I told you that you can whisp their when the feast starts at 5." She looked at the clock. "That's seven hours from now."  
  
"We can't risk anything, Sophie. I'm actually surprised we've gone on this long."  
  
"Oh, but in a good way." She inched her way closer to him. "When I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be."  
  
"Me either. But you have to promise me something." She wrapped the sheets around her chest, sat up, and looked intently at him. "You have to come back to be a b-boy "  
  
"Of course." She kissed him one last time. "I need to go." His eyes were allowed one last look at her perfect body while she dressed, slowly so that he could have one last pleasure.  
  
When her clothes were finally over her head, he turned away, disgruntled. It was never certain the next the time they could get together, and they cherished every second they were.  
  
"I'll see you soon. Swear." She headed to the bedroom door, opened it, and turned around "I love you"

"I love you too Harry"

Harry missed the train again. So because he didn't have an owl he just whisped in a toilet compartment on the train. It was a whole lot easier than apparating and quieter too. His trunk was already with Ron and Hermione's, that much he knew.

Harry had gotten a tattoo, on his upper left arm, but he made it on the train, in time to not cause any suspicion.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, as she went and gave him a hug.

"Hey" Harry said, he had spent the whole summer holidays with the Americans that he had caught their accent, he had grown a lot, he had a muscular body, and a lower, huskier voice. Hermione and Ron had changed too.

"Hi Ron"

"Hiya Harry"

"So how have the holidays been?" Hermione asked. Only then did she realize that Harry's body was more toned, even through his school shirt, she could tell that he was built.

"pretty good, howz bout you guyz?"

"Great!"

"We haven't heard from you all summer, what happened?"

"Oh, Hedwig's dead" Harry said unconcerned, death wasn't that bed, I mean he was dead.

"Oh...my" Hermione said her eyes welling up in tears.

"Did you get your OWLs?" Ron asked.

"Na, I haven't" Harry said, he had completely forgotten about his OWLs.

"Well I got top OWLs" Hermione said with pride.

"I got around exceeds expectations"

"That mans that we can get into the classes that we wanted to get into"

"Congratulations"

"I also got a letter in the last week, they sent it to me because they couldn't find you" Ron said as he rummaged through his trunk. "Here" he said as he handed over a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Quidditch captain, for the Gryffindor team._

"Wow, Harry"

Then the door opened and his 3 least favorite people came in. Draco and his cronies.

"Looks like pothead, weasel, and mudblood here have come to school"

"Shut ya face Malfoy" Ron said.

"I would but I am too important"

Harry tried to contain his laugh. Then Malfoy rounded on him.

"What Potter?"

"I have heard better comebacks from a dead person"

The whole compartment laughed, and howled with laughter. Even Crabbe and Goyle were having trouble containing their laughter. So instead they left.

They heard that Lupin was going to be teaching defence against the dark arts again. The quidditch season wasn't going to start for a while and that left plenty of time to finish his assignments and practise his break dancing.

Harry was having the time of his life, every week was just getting better, he smoked pot, and he was getting better marks (he had got Outstanding in all necessary OWLs), he had also been told that there was going to be a b-boy competition, and that it was going to be held on the Easter break so that meant that he could go.

Hogsmead weekend had finally arrived and Harry was going to see Sophie again. Everytime he thought of her he got the same lustful feelings.

On Saturday he got dressed in his best black pants, with a black shirt button up shirt that was done up on top. He also wore his chains and his Visa with his hair spiking out. Every girl was checking him out.

He went and as soon as he saw Sophie who was dressed in some black baggy pants and a black bikini top and was also wearing her chains. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, making them deepen their kisses.

Everybody looked at the happy couple and even Malfoy felt a sting of jealousy.

"We have a sample here soon, we've got about 2 hours" Sophie said.

"We better make the best of it then" They kissed once more and they both whisped away. They appeared immediately in an empty room.

Harry pulls her towards him, kissing her over and over biting and sucking her neck and lips wildly, tousling her hair not giving her time to think.

Harry mummers "God your lovely" in her ear before his hand slides up her shirt cupping her breast brushing over her nipples. Then racing down to her waist again. "Baby" he moaned as he cupped her breast in his right hand his thumbs stroking just at the right pressure.

She couldn't speak let alone breathe.

His other hand slipped up her skirt pulling down her underwear as she parted her legs slightly as he stoked her softly and then without any warning pressed his whole hand onto her covering her as she shook as an orgasm rippled through her softly. Sophie's cry was cut short as Harry's mouth fastened on hers kissing her driving both of them into desire. They both collapsed onto something. Something hard, a desk. Harry climbed on top of her lying against her still fully dressed while his hands run over her silk shirt and denim skirt exploring. "Your friends must be wondering where you went..." Sophie whispered. "Screw them. I'll see them later" Harry snapped. "What about the sample!" "We can't" Sophie manages. Barely, Harry bent his dark head over hers and pushed himself against her, he was hard and really thick. Sophie moved against him she couldn't think...

"How wrong you are" Harry said, then his hands tightened around her encircling her waist flipping her over onto her stomach if she was a rag doll. Sophie turned her head around black hair whipping across her face as she saw him unstrapping his belt, dragging his shirt over his head and tearing off his jeans.

His muscles were wonderful tight but not huge just perfect natural. His powerful thighs pinned her there. She breathed in sharply and hopped on her elbows as he slid inside as he unstrapped her bra.

He took her all the way crashing into her breathing into her hair as they moved in perfect rhythm "You know this is how human use to make love" Harry told Sophie through quick ragged breathes.

"It's the best way." "Why?" Sophie choked. "Because it goes in deeper." He quickened the pace, slamming into her going harder and faster.

"Like that" he mummers as she gasps.

"HARRY" Sophie moans as she stiffened under him as she felt the title wave of pleasure overwhelming her as Harry's hands hooked under her armpits pulling her closer as he took her stronger and faster than before.

She came sobbing his name just as Harry's orgasm burst from him. He collapsed on top of her, relaxed and perfectly happy. Harry reached over and kissed the side of her neck. She was warm and drenched in sweat. "That was amazing" Sophie breathed into his ear. They just finished getting dressed when they realized that they heard someone coming,

Harry looked around.

"Shit!" Harry whispered.

"What?"

"This is Lupin's office"

Before either of them could do anything the door was opened and Lupin came in, they stood like that for a while, Lupin trying hard not to think of what had occurred in his office. By the look of Harry's tousled hair and their swollen lips by the passionate kissing, he seemed to have missed something intimate. Then Harry spoke.

"Um...we better be going" Harry said as he took Sophie by the elbow and steered her to the door.

"Yeah...were expected somewhere else" Sophie said. The professor wanted to have a serious talk with Harry; he had a few questions for Harry.

"Harry, can we talk to you for a minute? It will only take a short time" Lupin said as he saw Harry look at his watch.

"You can wait outside" Lupin said towards Sophie.

"I'll be right out" Harry said.

"Ight"

"Harry...I really don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything Lupin...I mean Professor" Harry said "but do you really want to talk about it?"

He said nothing. They stayed like that even when Harry moved to the door.

When they arrived back at Hogsmead, they saw that the crew had already made a stage for them to dance. They had already gained a huge crowd. When the crew spotted Harry and Sophie they greeted each other with open arms.

"Yo! Howzitgoing?" One of them said, Zech.

"Pretty gud, u?" Harry said.

"Not too bad"

"Big crowd aye?"

"Tell me bout it"

All of the students, especially Harry's year, were surprised that he was on talking terms with some of the coolest people that they have ever met, not to mention his hot girlfriend.

"We betta start then" Harry said as he walked towards the stage, he turned to see Lupin talking from the corner of his mouth to an empty spot. Harry didn't take much notice of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat, we have here one of the best B-boyz crew. May we also remind you that no magic is used in any of our performances"

Everyone was gapped at this fact. Then the music began. Harry unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his smooth muscular body, but he did not take it off. All the girls melted.

_Back it up, clap it up, switch it up, change it up  
Do that thing for me, Do that thing for me  
Flip it up, give it up, I'mma grip it up, while you rip it up  
do that thing for me,  
Do that thing for me_

They were pulling out their best moves but Harry and Sophie were the best. At one point Harry had taken off his shirt and thrown it to the crowd, al the girls cheered and fought over the shirt for a while. When they finished the whole crowd cheered, and then they announced that there was going to be a competition and that tickets were available. For about 5 pounds they could buy a ticket. Harry winked at a few of the girls, making them blush furiously.

So when they got up to the castle everybody sent owls for money to purchase a ticket.

Hermione and Ron saw the performance and went looking for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found, that's because he and Sophie found an empty dudgeon.

She felt his hands, warm and calloused from the dancing, slowly and carefully moving down her waist to her hips, as though their intention was to keep from alarming her and causing her to withdraw again. He playfully bit, sucked and licked her lips, slowly moving from her mouth down to her neck. She was startled to hear herself utter a soft moan.  
  
Harry's hands slowly found their way back up her body and underneath her shirt, where his hands rested on her bare breasts. He carefully caressed them, cupping them in his strong hands. He smiled as Lily let out an involuntary moan, and he rubbed her breasts more vigorously, while slowly beginning to remove her shirt with the other hand.  
  
He felt no resistance, and knew that Sophie was all his, and that she would now allow him to take her, and he was going to. He became more aggressive, knowing that she would not withdraw, simultaneously pulling off her shirt, and edging their bodies onto the floor.  
  
Sophie let out a startled gasp as her bare back touched the icy dungeon floor. Harry tossed her shirt aside, and feeling awkward, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt, so that she wouldn't be the only one who was half naked in a classroom in the dungeons. Harry stared into her eyes, and then she felt his gaze move to her breasts. Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted slightly, involuntarily baring her back to a new, cold section of the floor. Harry pressed his warm body to hers, so that her breasts were pressed flat to his chest. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before playfully biting her lip, and drawing her into a new kiss. She felt his tongue swimming around inside her mouth and her whole body trembled with pleasure and expectation.  
  
As he moved his hands down the side of her body, they came to rest along the waistline of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, and after wriggling out of them, she did the same and began to unbutton his. As she removed them, she felt the hardness through his boxers, and her pulse surged. Harry roughly pressed his body onto hers, and his hands played with the edge of her underwear. His body was pressed so close that Sophie could feel the pounding of his heart against hers, and the hardness in his shorts pressed upon her leg, sending a wave of pleasure through her nerves and down her spine. As his lips once again strayed from her mouth to her neck, Sophie heard him breathily gasp "I want you," and as she tried to respond, she found she could hardly manage a word, but whispered "take me, Harry."  
  
His hands finally breached her underwear; he removed them and moved his body down. Sophie let out a moan as she felt his tongue inside her. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she felt her back arch in pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore. A low moan escaped her lips and she began to tremble with indescribable bliss.  
  
Harry rose back up, smiling at her. Sophie's hand found the waistband of his boxers and slid underneath them, stroking him quickly and aggressively. She was pleased to hear him utter a moan of pleasure and longing for her. His eyes were closed tight, and as she worked him below, she planted long, sucking kisses on his shoulders and neck.  
  
She removed his boxers and as he made to enter her, "Oh," a moan flew from her lips, as she looked up at Harry, whose whole body was sweaty, his face screwed up in ecstasy. Her delicate hands reached out for his back, and as he pressed himself upon her, over and over, she held onto him for warmth, for strength, for something real.  
  
Harry began to thrust himself within her faster, harder - she moaned heard him do the same he was expelling soft grunts every so often, and her breathing was becoming quicker.

Sophie exhaled deeply, as Harry's head rested upon her chest - the rest of him still lie within her. She swept back his dark hair, dripping with sweat, from his face, smiling. She could feel his breath, first fast and exuberant, now growing more steady and calm, warm on her breasts. She lay there in silent ecstasy, until finally Harry lifted up his head and stared at her, penetrating into her with those deep, green eyes.

They both got dressed hastily and went for a walk on the grounds. They had also got a whole bag of marijuana that they agreed to smoke later with the crew.

"Where are you going to stay? Because you know that my bed is always free"

"We have a room at the three broomsticks, but I'll come to your room if you wanted" Sophie said seductively.

"I really don't mind" Harry said as they both went to the great hall.

"Harry, Sophie" Lupin said "We need to talk"

"about that office thing...." Harry started, he then tried to hide the bag that he had forgotten he had.

"No Harry this is much more important, but we will still have that discussion, Harry what's that?"

"What's what?" Harry said.

"Don't worry, will you two follow me" Lupin said as he walked towards to the Room of Requirement. He knew that Harry had been hiding some drugs behind his back; he found some in his trunk once.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out when we get there" Lupin replied.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"Lily, please will you go out with me?" James said pleading

"I would rather kiss a toad" Lily snapped. "It's your fault I'm here anyway, if it wasn't for your stupid prank"

"Hey, snivellus brought it upon himself"

"He was just standing there" Lily said.

"Shut up you guys if not were going to get another detention" Lupin said.

They got detention and were now in a room cleaning everything up. Sirius, Lily, Lupin and James.

"Hey what's that?" Lily asked. Pointing to a large mirror.

"Hey I don't have a reflection." Sirius said. He then fell over and as he was falling he was going to hold on to them mirror for balance. But instead his hand went straight through it.

"Oh shit" James said.

As Sirius pulled his hand out he began to laugh.

"That's not funny Sirius" Lily said.

"I know it just feels so funny" he said as he observed his hand.

Later that night they began to fight, and were soon being pulled into the mirror.

They landed with a thud in a room.

"Ow" Sirius said. As he got up.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Were in an office" Lupin said.

"Yeah I can see that" James said.

"But who's office?"

"My office" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily" Dumbledore said as he made chairs appear from nowhere. "Sit" Dumbledore was looking at James.

"Yeah?" James said.

"Oh I'm sorry I just still can't get over how much you look like your son, except for the eyes Lily's eyes"

"My son?" James and Lily said together.

"His son?" everyone echoed. They were about to ask more questions when they were interrupted. The door opened and three people came in. Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape.

"What are they doing here?" Snape said.

"Snivellus? Is that you?" James asked.

"We should send them back" Snape said ignoring James.

'But James and Lily want to meet their son.' Remus said.

'I want to meet my godson too.' Sirius said.

"How do you know that Harry was your godson?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"Oh, James said that if he ever had a kid I would be his godfather"

'Believe me, you will all meet Harry, and you will all be willing to.' Dumbledore said. 'Lily, you come with me and James under the cloak and you two can go have a look also Lupin I believe you have an invisibility cloak in your office.'

"Yeah I do, I'll go get it"

When he came back he looked concerned.

"What's wrong moony?" James asked. He looked at James and then shook his head.

"I'll tell you later."

'Lets go' James said excitedly.

Lily sighed and James picked up the cloak and pulled it over Lily and him, and Lupin and Sirius were under the other cloak. Dumbledore lead them out of there.

They all made it to Hogsmead and they were walking towards a large crowd.

"Which ones Harry?" James asked.

"He's the one wearing the black buttoned up shirt" Lupin said in the corner of his mouth.

"He's looking over" Sirius said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat, we have here one of the best B-boyz crew. May we also remind you that no magic is used in any of our performances"

_Back it up, clap it up, switch it up, change it up  
Do that thing for me, Do that thing for me  
Flip it up, give it up, I'mma grip it up, while you rip it up  
do that thing for me,  
Do that thing for me_

"Wow, My son can move" James said. And when Harry took his shirt off, and all the girls cheered, "That's my boy" James said with pride as the girls blushed at him while he smiled and winked at them.

Sirius laughed as he saw the faces of all the girls as he grabbed hold of the girl in the bikini. Then they disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" James asked, as they made their way back up to the castle.

"Who knows, but he'll come to the great hall"

After a while when they were waiting for Lupin to find Harry, they heard that they were coming towards the door, they stood at the back of the room. They all looked presentable but they were really anxious.

"Knock, knock" Lupin said.


	2. what's wrong?

Same thing as the last I do NOT own harry potter, blah blah nobody reads this anyway.

* * *

He came in with two students one obviously Harry and the other was the girl in the bikini. They didn't seem to have seen them.

"_Accio"_ Lupin said and the drugs that Harry and Sophie had been trying to hide flew to Lupin.

"FUCK!" Harry said "You know how much that cost us?!"

They were all shocked to find out that the Harry Potter was a drugo.

"Harry, Sophie sit" Dumbledore said.

They both sat down and they heard some voices coming from the back of the room.

"Do you have the time?" Sophie asked.

"It's nearly 11" Sirius said, as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh" Harry said "Were late"

"Harry?" Lily asked, as Harry turned around he saw his parents and his parent's two best friends standing there.

"Um..." Harry started. He was shocked. Apparently so was Sophie.

"Fuck" Harry said.

"Hullo Harry" Lupin said "Wow he does look a lot like you James, except the eyes...Lily's eyes" they said. Then their vision went towards his scar.

Harry turned away; he didn't like people looking at his scar.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's a long story, we'll tell you when you're not busy" Lily said.

"No, It's alright we were just going to a party" Sophie said.

"Who's this?" Sirius asked as he stepped towards Sophie.

Harry then stepped between them; he could tell that Sirius was going to make a move on her. They all went down to the room of requirement, where they talked.

"That's Sophie, my girl"

"So shall we talk then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sure, can we get something to drink first?" Harry asked.

In an instant there were 4 butter beers on the table and two champagne glasses full of what looked like blood.

"Ta" Sophie said as she grabbed one of the glasses, the other one was picked up by Harry.

"Is that blood?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, your point?" Harry said as he took a huge gulp from his glass.

"Why is my son drinking blood?" James asked.

"Because your son is a vampire" Sophie said.

They spluttered their drinks, and stared at Harry and Sophie drank their blood.

"So what were you saying?" Harry said casually.

"Um..." Sirius began. Then they told their whole story, and when they got up to the part when they saw Harry break dancing and taking his shirt off, Harry and Sophie grinned like mad. James beamed at him.

"Well now that that's cleared up" James said he looked at the grown up Lupin, "You were going to tell me something, weren't you Lupin"

"Pardon?"

"You know when you came back from your office today, you had a look n your face, then you said you'll tell me later" James said, but when he said this Harry and Sophie coughed slightly as they drank their blood.

Lupin looked over at them. Lily had left and went to her room, because she was exhausted.

"Can we be excused?" Harry asked as he got up and went to the exit "I would think that you guys have a lot of catching up to do"

Sirius was slightly suspicious.

"Um...." Lupin began.

"Aren't you going to stay for the rest of the conversation?" Sirius asked.

"No, we've got...um..." Harry started.

"Is there something that Lupin is about to say that you don't want to hear, or discuss?" Sirius said.

"No" Sophie and Harry said a bit too quickly.

"Then why don't you come and sit down with us and lets hear what Lupin has to say" James said, he really wanted to know what was happening.

Harry and Sophie hesitated but then sat down, Harry sat down on the ground and Sophie sat down Harry wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist.

Harry then whispered to Sophie "You know that all hell will break lose when he tells them what happened"

"Don't worry were here, anyway when did James start having sex"

Harry grinned "That's why I love you" he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Go on Lupin" James said.

"Well, when I went to get my cloak I um...sort of walked in...well I didn't really _walk _in on them...I mean I showed up after they...what I'm trying to say is that...well"

"Lupin!" Sirius said dangerously.

"Harry and Sophie have had sex" Lupin said quickly, they all turned to look at Harry and Sophie who were trying to avoid their gaze.

"Well I think that we should um...go now" Harry said. As he went towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" Sirius said. As he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt.

"You are going to sit there and explain yourself" James said. Lupin had to leave because he had to teach tomorrow.

"What the hell are you doing Harry?" James said.

"You're only seventeen!" Sirius said.

"And how many times did you have sex when you were seventeen, or before you were seventeen!" Harry protested.

"That's different" James said.

"Actually it isn't and anyway I've only been with Sophie, and you've been with half of the Hogwarts girls" Harry said.

"He's got a point there" Sirius said.

"Let's call it even" James said.

"You've only been with Sophie?" Sirius asked.

"No, that was a lie" Sophie said. Harry grinned.

"How many then?" James asked the question was to Sophie.

"Well ever since we started to break dance, he's been with Maria, Maritza, Anita, Livia, Mary..." Sophie began.

"Then their were the triplets Latisha, Latoya and Latima" Harry finished.

"But then there was that time when we were drunk off our faces and we had those 17 minutes in heaven"

"Harry!" Sirius said.

"What?" Harry said casually. He then looked at his watch.

"Oh man were late" Harry said.

"Late for what?" James asked.

"Oh there's this party and were like late for it" Sophie said.

"Oh alright, well were kinda tired anyway" James said.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

"Yeah, Dumbledore still has to find the mirror we fell in, it's the only way to go back" Lily commented to the half of the group, at the table.

James wasn't paying attention.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Oh, It's just....never mind" Harry started, he looked real anxious.

"Harry, you can tell us anything you know that" Sirius said, starting to look at him.

"I know..." he said, he then looked over at Sophie who was at the other end of the table and was talking with Hermione.

* * *

This isn't the end i still have to finish please R&R


	3. the end

**Same thing as last chapter i do not own harry potter. I know dat this is a really rushed fanfic but it only took me 2 hours to write it and i really have no care for details. I would rather watch the simpsons.**

* * *

Harry then got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later" Harry said as he walked over to Sophie and kissed her on the lips.

Later, after everybody had gone to bed, James got up and saw Harry lying near the fire staring at a box.

"Harry?" James said. Harry looked up at him.

"Hi James" Harry said, it would feel too awkward too call him dad (I mean their both the same age)

"What's up? James asked as he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"It's just....oh I don't know" Harry started "there's so much to tell"

"Start from the beginning"

"You know Sophie right, we've been friends since like forever already, well it feels like that anyway" Harry said "I've dated her for a long time now, and I want...I want...I wanna ask her to marry me"

"Jesus Harry" James said.

"I love her" Harry said, he handed the box to James who recognized it as a ring box. He opened it and saw a large diamond ring with colored stones that changed colors.

"Harry it's ....well there's no other word to describe it...beautiful" James said as he handed it back to Harry "She'll love it"

"You think?"

"For sure" Lily said.

"LILY!" they both exclaimed. She stood there holding a glass of milk.

"I couldn't get to sleep" Lily said as she sat down next to Harry and James.

"Well I've got to go to bed now" James said as he stood up, he went to his room but returned wearing his invisibility cloak.

"Lily, How would you want to be proposed to?" Harry asked.

"I really don't care, just as long as it's romantic"

"Oh alright" Harry said.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow night, so I better get to bed" Harry said as he walked up to his room.

James quickly walked over to his stereo and put some slow song on and took his cloak off.

"James!" Lily said "I thought you went to bed"

"I heard Harry leave, do you want to dance?" he said as he put out an outstretched hand.

Lily grabbed it "I would love to" She had begun to fall in love with James.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked.

"You'll see, and don't peak" Harry said as he steered her to a property in the country, they were in front of a lake, and that's where he took the blindfold off.

"Oh Harry" Sophie said. The view was breathtaking. The moon was hitting the water so that it reflected back at them. It was so beautiful, that she was lost for words. Then she saw that there was a candlelit table in the middle of field of pink roses.

Harry led her to the table and that's when she noticed the house, it was a run down house with the paint peeling off, but it looked huge. It had a veranda and a porch. Sophie always wanted a house like that.

"You know that house? One day I'm going to fix it up so that I can live their with my family" Harry said.

They ate dinner and when they were done she looked more beautiful, Harry was staring at her.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"You look so beautiful" Harry said. He knew that it was coming; he started to get anxious and took a sing of champagne. 'DO IT NOW!' he thought to himself. Sophie was looking out at the water. Then she looked back at him.

'Sophie,

We have been friends for a long time,

And we have been dating for a year now,

You have been there for me,

Through the good times and the bad,

We've had our ups and downs.

But you have been there for me.

I thank and love you for that.

Every moment that I'm with you I am happy,

You always put a smile on my face,

I have had the honour, no the privilege,

To have known you,

And I don't want it to end,

So I would be proud to call you my wife,

Will you Sophie Ezperanza Aramande marry me?'

He opened the ring box and pushed it onto her finger, he was on his knees and Sophie was covering her mouth in shock 'Please don't cry' Harry thought.

"Nothing would make me happier" she replied as she went and hugged him, she then pulled Harry back "Now I have something to tell you"

"Anything"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh My God! I'm going to be a dad!" Harry said. Sophie nodded her head.

"You truly have made me the happiest man on earth" Harry said.

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

"AHHH!" Sophie screamed. She was holding Harry's hand so hard he thought it was going to pop off.

"It's going to be fine, Sophie" Lily said as she was wiping Sophie's brow

"IT HURTS!" Sophie said. She looked over at Harry, "MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

"One more push" the medi-tech said.

Sophie pushed, and then they heard a baby screaming.

"Congratulations it's a girl" she said.

"THE PAIN IS STIL THERE!" Sophie said.

"Oh my gosh! There are twins, say hello to your baby boy"

They cleaned the baby's up and wrapped them both in a pink and light blue blanket.

"Lillian and Raphael" Harry and Sophie whispered.

"I'm a grandparent, god I feel old" James said. As he Sirius and Lupin walked over to them.

Dumbledore then came and congratulated them.

"We have located the mirror, you will be leaving tomorrow"

The next day everyone was there and when they were leaving, Sophie went up to Lily and handed her a purple blanket with gold stars on it.

"So that you'll remember your grandchildren"

"Thank you"

Then the four of them, the maurderers and Lily walked through.

Lily woke with a start. She looked around and saw that it had all been just a dream, 'just a dream' she was back in her house. She went over and looked at her sleeping baby in the crib.

"Harry" Lily whispers as she fixes her baby boys blanket. The blanket? It looked so familiar, and then she realizes that it was the blanket from her dream. It was purple with gold stars.

She heard a noise downstairs.

"James?" Lily said

"Lily...Take Harry and Run, I'll hold him off"

**THE END**

* * *

**Please R&R this has bits and pieces from the movies 'You got served' and 'the notebook' I obviously don't own them either. Please tell me if this is the baddest fanfic u have ever read, cause i personally think that i am a horrible writter and that i do not deserve to be writting.**


End file.
